


sophistication isn't what you wear (and who you know)

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Here's what Reborn tries to get people to understand: Sawada Nana is a Queen.People continue to fail to understand that. Idiots.





	sophistication isn't what you wear (and who you know)

**sophistication isn't what you wear (and who you know)**

Here's what Reborn tries to get people to understand: Sawada Nana is a Queen. She is beauty and grace. Power, wrapped neatly behind that gentle smile. Steel in her words, conviction in her actions.

People continue to fail to understand that. No matter how much he holds them at gunpoint, or how often Nana proves them wrong, they continue to get misled by her airhead personality.

(Reborn appreciates the beauty of the misdirection. It's so brilliant done and no one is wiser for it.)

He fell for it once; their first meeting. He learns first hand she is not someone to be trifle with, and if he had been weaker, she would have destroyed him.

(Reborn has used a wide variety of weapons to kill people before and has faced a wide variety of weapons. It is the first time a sewing needle nearly blinded him.)

That is why when Nono hires him to train Sawada Tsunayoshi as the next heir, the first thing Reborn does is call Nana.

(It's not that Reborn is a freelancer. No, he has sworn his loyalty to another kingdom.)

Sawada Nana doesn't rule over a kingdom. Her own husband doesn't appreciate the power and grace. She wears no fine dresses, her choice of weapon is a frying pan or spatula and her kitchen is her throne.

But she knows how to exactly get what she wants and never lets anyone or anything get in her way. Reborn would be a fool to walk into her home without any warning. Reborn is not a fool. He knows exactly what Nana thinks about Vongola. Tsunayoshi is Nana's pride and joy and she won't let anyone harm her son. No matter what Nono thinks, this won't go down like Nono wants to.

In fact, Reborn has every intention of sitting back and watching the fireworks explode.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Reborn and Nana would be best bros in a Queen and Knight way. You know the type, Nana standing there smiling and Reborn behind her, promising death and vengeance to the person who dares to upset her. They bond over coffee and sewing and dressing child!Tsuna up in cute adorable outfits. There are  _pictures_. (Memories for Nana, future blackmail for Reborn)
> 
> Nana is all squishy, nice, smiles, and  _order_. Reborn is all sharp edges, mean, smirks, and  _chaos_. Their friendship shouldn't work, but it does.
> 
> Nothing is more terrifying when the roles reverse. When Reborn sits back and patiently waits and Nana's smile drops, twirling a frying pan.


End file.
